Mawar Merah
by abracazabrah
Summary: Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu hidupnya akan berubah drastis hanya dalam satu jam perjalanan Jakarta-Depok. exo. chanbaek. lokal!AU.


**_inspired by a short movie called "_** ** _Red Umbrella"_**

 ** _enjoy, shall we?_**

-o0o-

Saat ini nyaris tengah malam. Park Chanyeol duduk terkantuk-kantuk di atas kursi kemudi taksinya, memandang trotoar penuh harap. Akhir-akhir ini, taksinya tidak seberapa laku. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas hal ini, tetapi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyalahkan aplikasi kendaraan _online_ yang sangat populer beberapa bulan terakhir. Aplikasi sialan itu telah membuat transportasi-transportasi umum menjadi tidak laku, termasuk taksinya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sulit sekali hidup di ibukota. Dia sampai harus bekerja menjadi supir taksi untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya. Tak jarang dia harus bekerja sampai malam, seperti sekarang ini, untuk mendapat gaji lebih. Semuanya dia lakukan untuk mendapat gelar sarjana S1, untuk mendapat jaminan pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak meraih sebotol air, kaca mobil diketuk. Agak kaget, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, lalu berkata sopan pada cowok manis yang barusan mengetuk. "Taksi, Mas?"

"Saya mau ke Depok," kata cowok manis itu lembut. "Bapak bisa antar saya ke sana?"

"Bisa, lah, Mas. Ayo, Mas, naik, naik," kata Chanyeol semangat. Akhirnya, setelah dua jam menunggu, dia dapat penumpang juga.

"Kita lewat jalan kecil aja, ya, Pak," kata cowok itu setelah duduk di kursi belakang.

Chanyeol terdiam kebingungan. Biasanya para penumpang malah meminta untuk dilewatkan jalan besar kalau sudah malam. Tapi, cowok ini justru meminta kebalikannya. "Siap, Mas."

Mereka berangkat. Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang lewat kaca depan; cowok itu manis sekali. Kelihatannya usia mereka tidak jauh beda. Rambutnya hitam legam, kemejanya agak kebesaran warna putih, dan dia tidak membawa apa-apa selain sebuket bunga mawar merah. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang dilakukan cowok itu di tengah malam begini.

"Kenapa jam segini masih narik, Pak?" cowok itu memecah keheningan.

"Saya butuh gaji lebih, Mas, buat bayar kuliah sama makan," jawab Chanyeol jujur.

Diam sejenak. "Bapak masih kuliah?"

"Iya, Mas, sudah semester akhir."

"Kuliah itu enak nggak, Pak?" tanya cowok itu.

Chanyeol terdiam. Bagaimana, ya? "Nggak bisa dibilang enak tapi gak bisa dibilang gak enak juga, sih, Mas. Memangnya, Mas sendiri nggak kuliah? Eh, maaf, Mas... saya nggak bermaksud—"

"Saya lulusan SMA, Mas," jawab cowok itu. "Ini baru selesai ngelamar kerja."

"Wah, bagus itu! Gimana, Mas, diterima?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

Tapi cowok manis itu hanya tersenyum, memandang Chanyeol lewat kaca depan penuh arti. Chanyeol merasa bersalah, jadi dia hanya balas tersenyum kecut.

"Bapak sudah punya pacar?"

Chanyeol, yang tidak menyangka akan ditanyai pertanyaan seperti ini, langsung salah tingkah. "Nggak ada yang mau sama saya, kali, Mas. Saya sejak lahir jomblo, hehehe."

"Terus, Bapak di sini tinggal sendiri atau...?"

"Saya sama kakak saya di sini, Mas," Chanyeol mendengus kasar.

"Kenapa, Pak? Kok kayak kesel gitu?"

"Nggak papa, Mas. Saya cuma kesel aja. Setiap saya pulang kerja, saya dimarahin terus. Katanya jangan pulang malem-malem, jangan gini, jangan gitu. Padahal dia gak sadar apa, kalau saya kerja sekeras ini buat dia juga?" Chanyeol mendecak pada bayangan wajah kakaknya yang galak.

"Saya paham, kok, Pak," cowok itu tersenyum lembut, membuat hati Chanyeol _agak_ berdebar. "Ibu saya juga begitu. Nggak boleh ini, nggak boleh itu, dan saya selalu ngelawan. Sekarang saya menyesal..."

Taksi sekarang berbelok ke kiri, ke area persawahan yang jalannya agak licin.

"Kenapa nyesel, Mas?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tapi cowok itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol berdehem canggung, secepat kilat mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Mas kok pulang sendirian, sih? Pacarnya emang ke mana?"

"Saya nggak punya pacar."

"Masa sih?" kata Chanyeol sangsi. "Wah, udah gila emang cowok-cewek jaman sekarang. Kenapa nggak minta keluarga buat jemput, Mas?"

Cowok itu menarik napas dalam. "Saya kasihan Ibu. Pasti jam segini udah capek seharian kerja."

"Emangnya nggak takut ada hantu, Mas?" tanya Chanyeol main-main.

"Hantu?"

"Iya, Mas. Kan biasanya, kalo pulang sendiri suka merinding gitu. Apalagi kawasan tempat saya mangkal kan, rada serem, Mas."

"Mereka nggak akan ganggu kalo kita baik," kata cowok itu tenang.

"Emang, sih. Tapi emangnya, Mas gak takut diculik? Hari gini banyak orang jahat loh, Mas."

Cowok itu memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Untungnya masih ada orang baik yang mau nganterin saya pulang."

Wajah Chanyeol seperti terbakar mendengarnya.

"Kalo soal kriminalitas, saya sih biasa aja. Namanya juga ibukota, ya pasti ada pencopet, begal, dan semacemnya."

Chanyeol ingin menimpali, tapi ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk dari kontak yang dia namai **_Kak Yoora_**. Ogah-ogahan, dia mengangkatnya. "Iya, Kak?"

" _Kamu di mana? Kok belum pulang? Kamu masih nari_ _k?_ "

"Iya, Kak, kan aku udah bilang tadi."

" _Cepetan pulang! Udah dibilangin nggak usah kerja sampe malem! Ngeyel mulu sih, jadi anak!_ "

"Ck, iya, iya, habis ini pulang! Penumpangnya sendirian. Kasihan, Kak."

" _Ya pokoknya cepet pulang!_ _Nanti kamu sakit!_ "

"Ck, iya! Udah, ah, ganggu aja."

Sambungan diputus.

"Kenapa, Pak?" tanya cowok itu.

"Maaf, ya, Mas. Biasa, kakak. Suka cerewet emang, apalagi kalo saya narik sampe malem," kata Chanyeol, nyengir lebar. "Dia sebenernya nggak mau saya kerja, Mas. Tapi, kan, saya laki-laki, gitu. Masa nggak kerja? Mau ditaroh mana harga diri saya? Lagian saya juga butuh uang buat biaya kuliah, Mas. Kalo saya nggak kuliah, nanti dia marah. Duh, serba salah saya, Mas."

Cowok itu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia kira enak kerja malem-malem begini? Nggak enak, Mas. Tapi ya, gimana lagi. Selama ijazah S1 belum saya dapetin, ya mana bisa saya dapet kerja yang layak? Saya tuh, juga mau kali, duduk-duduk di rumah ngerjain tugas sambil minum coklat panas," sungut Chanyeol.

"Kakaknya kangen mungkin, sama Bapak," kata cowok itu lembut. "Dia cuma nggak mau Bapak sakit karena banyak kerja."

Chanyeol mencemooh.

"Nanti sampe rumah, Bapak bikin aja coklat panas buat dia," pandangan mereka bertemu di kaca depan, dan perut Chanyeol mendadak mulas. Cowok itu kemudian berpling ke jendela dan bergumam, "dia pasti suka."

"Iya, Mas. Semoga aja dia nggak mukulin saya duluan."

Cowok itu melirik arlojinya. "Udah jam dua belas," gumamnya cukup keras. "Kasihan Ibu..."

"Bentar lagi nyampe kok, Mas. Atau saya ngebut aja?"

"Nggak usah, Pak," kata cowok itu. "Yang penting selamat."

"Iya, Mas," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu bunga mawar buat siapa, Mas? Banyak banget."

"Buat ibu saya," cowok itu menunduk, mengelus-elus bunganya seperti seekor kucing. "Saya kangen sama dia."

"Emangnya udah lama nggak ketemu, Mas?"

"Lama banget," kata cowok itu pelan. Matanya menerawang ke depan. "Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang saya punya. Saya sayang banget sama dia. Walaupun galak, tapi saya yakin Ibu begitu karena sayang sama saya."

Chanyeol terdiam, enggan bicara lebih banyak.

"Saya pengen buatin Ibu kopi kalau saya sampe rumah," cowok itu menatap jalanan di luar jendela. "Saya pengen jadi anak yang baik."

Setelah itu hening. Chanyeol kehabisan topik, dan sepertinya si penumpang juga sudah tidur, karena bayangannya menghilang dari kaca dan sepi sekali. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia memasuki gang yang cukup luas namun gelap sekali. Grogi, dia berhenti di ujung gang, menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela.

"Mas, ini beneran lokasinya?" tanyanya takut. "Serem amat. Mas? Mas, bangun, Mas, ini kita—ASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIM!"

Chanyeol nyaris saja pingsan. Cowok manis itu sudah tidak ada, benar-benar menghilang. Tapi, buket mawar merahnya masih ada, tergeletak di lantai mobil. Chanyeol mengambilnya, dan dilihatnya, terselip di antara bunga-bunga, ada sebungkus kopi instan. Buru-buru dia lari keluar mobil.

Baru lima langkah mundur, punggungnya menabrak seseorang. Dia berbalik secepat kilat. Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya, memakai gaun putih, kardigan merah, dan membawa payung hitam. Perlahan, wanita itu menjejalkan uang seratus ribuan ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Cukup, nggak?" katanya, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Dari Jakarta, kan?"

Chanyeol amat ketakutan. "K-kok Ibu t-tahu?"

Wanita itu memandang ke arah taksi. "Setiap tanggal 6 Mei, Baekhyun selalu pulang."

"Baekhyun? Anak Ibu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Sekarang tanggal 6 Mei," kata Chanyeol tolol.

"Sudah lama sekali dia pergi," wanita itu mulai melantur. "Sudah enam tahun..."

Chanyeol menelan ludah. "A-apa yang terjadi, Bu?"

"Saya sudah menasihati dia," gumam wanita itu. "Sudah nasihati dia jangan pulang malam sendirian. Dia melamar kerja di ibukota, pulang malam sendiri, dan akhirnya..."

Chanyeol seakan disiram air es mendengarnya. Kata-kata penumpang tadi terulang lagi, _ibu saya juga begitu, nggak boleh ini, nggak boleh itu. Sekarang saya menyesal..._

"Akhirnya apa, Bu?" pancing Chanyeol.

"Dia waktu itu juga lagi nunggu taksi," wanita itu menunduk. "Lalu dia diserang... diperkosa..."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, syok.

"Dan dibunuh," wanita itu melanjutkan.

Gemetar hebat, Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobil. Dia mengambil buket bunga mawar tadi, dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu, sekaligus dengan bungkus kopinya.

"T-tadi Baekhyun bilang sama saya, dia kangen sama Ibu," kata Chanyeol ketika wanita itu menerima buketnya. "Dia sayang banget sama Ibu. Dia juga bilang, dia ingin jadi anak yang lebih baik."

Wanita itu tetap diam.

"Baekhyun selalu pengen bikinin Ibu kopi kalau sampai rumah," kata Chanyeol, merasa amat sangat bersalah entah kenapa.

"Selalu begitu," kata si wanita. "Selalu ingin buatkan saya kopi. Selalu ingin kuliah. Selalu ingin bekerja. Tapi tidak sempat..."

Air mata Chanyeol sudah berada di ujung mata, jadi dia menggumamkan "saya permisi," dan kembali masuk mobil. Perasaan aneh menggelayuti hatinya; cemas, kuatir, sedih, marah... semuanya campur aduk jadi satu.

Sudahkah dia menjadi anak yang baik? Orang tuanya di kampung, jauh di sana, selalu menelponnya kapanpun sempat. Namun dia, dengan sangat brengseknya, selalu menghindar dengan alasan sibuk. Dia mengabaikan pesan dari orang tuanya, pasangan miskin yang membesarkan lima anak dengan baik pada perekonomian yang jauh lebih melarat daripada Chanyeol sekarang, yang telah membesarkannya hingga bisa menjadi mahasiswa perguruan tinggi ibukota. Dia mengabaikan mereka.

Sudahkah dia menjadi adik yang baik? Kakaknya, Yoora, yang selalu mengomel tentang ini-itu, tentang betapa berantakannya pakaian adiknya saat ke kampus, tentang pola makan Chanyeol yang tidak teratur, tentang bagaimana Chanyeol mengabaikan kesehatannya demi materi semata. Kakaknya, Yoora, yang memasakkannya sarapan, yang merawatnya sejak mereka sama-sama merantau ke ibukota, yang memeluknya saat dia mimpi buruk di malam hari...

Air mata Chanyeol bercucuran. Dia memukul stir. Dia menoleh ke belakang, berharap bisa menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah setangkai mawar merah, secuil kertas, dan dua bungkus coklat panas instan.

Chanyeol meraih semua itu dengan tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang stir. Air matanya mengucur makin deras membaca kalimat yang tertulis rapi di atas kertas.

 _Terima kasih._

 **END**

 _Balik dari hiatus malah bikin cerita beginian. haduh._

 _EXO kapan kambek sih? Keburu karatan nih aku huhu ㅜ_ㅜ_

 _Eh, mau tanya, dong. Kalian suka NCT, gak? Kalo iya, kapal kesukaan kalian apa aja?_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca._

 _Dadah!_


End file.
